


Heaven Is A Place On Earth

by ProblematicPines



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 80's Music, Blood and Gore, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Gen, Horror, Security Breach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicPines/pseuds/ProblematicPines
Summary: It was just after one o’clock in the morning, and Ralph was hoping that time would go a little faster than th-Out of nowhere, the silence was shattered by a completely unexpected sound: the sound of music. Shrill notes rang out, almost giving Ralph a heart attack; he cried out sharply, clasping a hand to his where his heart was racing underneath his uniform.It was a song.More specifically, it was a song that he’d heard countless times in his life.It was Belinda Carlisle’s “Heaven Is A Place On Earth”.Belinda’s voice echoed throughout the empty hall, suddenly terrifying in the darkness.“Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth~”
Kudos: 5





	Heaven Is A Place On Earth

A rusty, mud-streaked pickup truck came rolling across the dry gravel of a parking lot in the dead of night. Its tires, worn and weary from supporting the weight of the age-old vehicle, rumbled to a halt in one of the many empty parking spaces. The area was completely deserted, which was a given, since it was almost midnight.

It wasn’t bitterly cold out, but it was still cold enough to warrant the truck’s driver to wear a heavy coat over his form-fitting uniform. The night was dark, almost oppressively so; the sky was a deep blue, with only a few stars twinkling overhead. The moon was partially hidden behind pale clouds, its ethereal glow illuminating the tops of the looming trees that surrounded the parking lot.

The parking lot itself was very spacious, with rows upon rows of empty spots stretching into the edges of the lot. Rings of sodium lamps lined the outskirts of the lot, their orange glows casting down in bright beams onto the gravel below.

But the driver of the pickup truck wasn’t interested in this simple night-time atmosphere, as it was all things he’d seen plenty of times before. Unbuckling his seatbelt (which was easier said than done) and getting out of his truck with a loud squeak and slam of the door, the man started making his way across the vast, barren lot towards the looming building on the other side.

It was a hulking structure, defined against the night sky by how much darker it was. It was almost as though it was sucking in the light around it, fueling its oppressive silhouette. It was rectangular in shape, with a domed roof that was still partially under construction.

The man had visited this place during the day, when there were construction workers milling around and doing the work they were paid for. Though not visible now in the night, its exterior was painted a light beige, with stripes of electric blue, neon pink and vibrant yellow zig-zagging across it in eye-catching patterns.

Now, all colour was gone, replaced by the black void.

The man walked up to a large pair of metal doors, whose entrance was barred with a heavy lock and chain to keep out trespassers and mischievous kids looking for some fun. He messed around with the ring of keys jangling by his waist for a few seconds, searching for the right one with his calloused fingers. Finding the right one, he slipped it into the lock, turned it with a heavy clunk, and removed the chain with a rattling of metal on metal. The doors swung open inward, allowing out a rush of cool air.

Inside, the building was in complete darkness, but the man produced a flashlight and switched it on.

Its beam, milky white and ghostly, cut through the darkness as he swept it around the vast interior of the establishment. He stepped inside, shut the doors behind him with a bang that echoed infinitely throughout the vast empty spaces inside the colourless walls.

This man, Ralph, had been working as a security guard for years, in all different kinds of establishments. Shopping malls, warehouses, even the occasional school. It wasn’t the most exciting kind of job there was in the world; by no means was he some muscle-bound, criminal-busting cop that tackled down thieves and snatched them up in handcuffs. He really just stood around wherever he’d been assigned and kept an eye out in whatever place he was currently working at.

It wasn’t even like Ralph had the physique for criminal-busting; his stomach hung distended over his belt, his pink face almost always shiny with a sheen of sweat from plodding his way around. A patch of strawberry blonde hair poked out from underneath his dark blue cap, and his mustache was full and bushy.

Basically, Ralph looked like any other middle-aged suburban dad that was trying to make a living to look after his family.

To say that he loved this job was a bit of a stretch, especially considering that it was monotonous and boring the vast majority of the time.

But in all his years of working the job (which was really only eight), Ralph had never worked in a place like this before.

This place was a mall, whose construction had started just over a year and a half ago, and he’d been set up as a guard here after all the others before him had moved on to other posts. Ralph was the newest in a long line of guards at this mall, and he doubted he would be the last.

Ralph started making his way down the hallway that led into the main food court. He’d been working here for several weeks now, and had grown accustomed to the layout of the place. Personally, he thought it was a bit unsettling to be here at night, especially on his own. It was just so large, and empty, and quiet. The mall was being built a distance from the main road, so there wasn’t even the usual ambiance of passing cars to let Ralph know he was still near civilization, and not the last man alive.

Ralph’s flashlight picked out the construction equipment littered throughout the hallway, whose sterile machinery was a stark contrast with the vibrant neon colours covering the walls. More extreme, exaggerated patterns with enough blindingly-neon colours to make a psychedelic dream look tame in comparison, not to mention all the criss-crossing frames for neon lights that covered the walls.

None of them were turned on, but Ralph could make out palm trees, giant pizza slices, and balloons. He feared that just looking at them when they were turned on would trigger an epileptic seizure from the sheer amount of sensory overload.

“Shit!” Ralph’s hushed curse rang out when his foot collided with a pile of wooden planks that had been foolishly left out by the workers that day. Hobbling a little on one foot, he continued his walk into the food court, which also doubled as a performance area.

From what Ralph had heard about this mall, it was going to be _“a small-scale Disney Land”_ , according to its owners at a press conference some time ago. It was apparently a revamp of an old pizzeria chain from years ago, so long ago in fact that Ralph couldn’t recall if he visited one of its restaurants as a child.

Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, it had been called.

Ralph hadn’t grown up in the town that this mall was being built in, so he didn’t know if it already had a Freddy’s of its own back in the eighties or nineties, but from what he’d heard, the chain didn’t have the...best reputation. Even back then, with all the cost-cutting and cheapness of family restaurants at the time, Freddy’s was an outlier for just how careless it was when it came to caring for its patrons.

Not to mention the disappearances of several kids over the years, which had become something of an urban legend whenever Freddy’s was brought up.

The company must have fought tooth and nail to get this grandiose mall built, then.

Sweeping his flashlight around the vast food court, with its half-constructed show stage and towering support columns, Ralph could certainly see the eighties influence in its architecture and design.

It was nostalgically reminiscent of the malls Ralph had been excited to go to as a child, with the checkered floors, neon patterns that had little reason or rhyme to their creative chaos, and sheer tackiness. There were several layers to the food court, as there were higher-level floors with balconies that overlooked the court, accessible by inactive escalators and elevators. A network of spotlights and more neon framing hung above the court, backlit by the night sky visible through the unfinished domed ceiling.

Ralph could see several different unopened stores, which were really just empty rooms with their names hanging over their sealed doors.

A cinema, a Lazer Tag, an arcade…

It was like Ralph had taken a trip into the past.

However, there was something unsettling about it all.

The neon colours seemed to be concealing something more menacing, something a little less than innocent. It didn’t help that the darkness swallowed up everything that wasn’t illuminated by the beam of Ralph’s flashlight, making it seem like there were things hiding in the shadows, silent and observant, like predators stalking their prey.

Ralph was no stranger to night shifts in empty establishments, but there was something so unnerving about this place that made his body prickle out in beads of sweat on his gooseflesh.

It was like a charade, an impersonation of the genuine heart and soul of the eighties, slapped onto a corporate cashgrab. It made Ralph feel queasy.

“But I have a job to do,” he told himself. 

It wasn’t an exciting job - just patrol the building from midnight until six, making sure that there were no intruders. It was just him, isolated and alone in this dark expanse for six whole hours, but Ralph had managed to do it for this long. What’s a few weeks longer?

So he did; Ralph patrolled in silence, his only accompaniment the sound of his footsteps on the glossy tiles. They rang out in the night, echoing down the empty halls and through the deserted stores. He wished that he could just sit in his car and watch YouTube videos or listen to the radio, carefree and comfortable. There hadn’t been an intruder as of yet, so why was he still searching for one?

But Ralph still patrolled, whistling idly to himself every so often, just to break the silence that threatened to overwhelm him. When he was younger, he had a fear of going deaf from not hearing anything for long enough. Now, that fear was unfounded and frankly impossible, but it still lingered in the back of his mind now.

Sound carries in open spaces, and since this mall was nothing but empty space as of now, the silence left behind was as heavy as the darkness that engulfed Ralph.

An hour passed, and nothing had happened. Ralph was sweating now, and wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

“God, I’m getting too old for this,” he grumbled to himself. He’d looped around the mall in four consecutive circuits, and was back in the main food court. He rested against one of the tables in the court while he caught his breath. His flashlight was aimed at the floor, illuminating the black and white chequered tiles.

It was just after one o’clock in the morning, and Ralph was hoping that time would go a little faster than th-

Out of nowhere, the silence was shattered by a completely unexpected sound: the sound of music. Shrill notes rang out, almost giving Ralph a heart attack; he cried out sharply, clasping a hand to his where his heart was racing underneath his uniform.

It was a song.

More specifically, it was a song that he’d heard countless times in his life.

It was Belinda Carlisle’s _“Heaven Is A Place On Earth”_.

Belinda’s voice echoed throughout the empty hall, suddenly terrifying in the darkness.

_ “Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? _

_ Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth~” _

Ralph straightened up, peering around for the source of the music. It was indiscernible to tell where it was coming from, but it was so loud that it must have been coming from a speaker of some kind. But who could have gotten in to be playing the music in the first place? Ralph was certain he’d locked the front doors behind him when he came in, and all the other entrances were bolted shut from the inside. 

_ “They say in heaven, love comes first _

_ We’ll make heaven a place on Earth _

_ Heaven is a place on Earth~” _

“Who’s there?” Ralph called out into the mall. He didn’t expect a response, and wasn’t surprised when he didn’t get one.

Holding his flashlight out in front of him like a shield and wielding his rubber baton like a sword, Ralph set off in the direction he thought the music was the loudest. His heart was pounding and the blood was thundering in his ears, making the chords of the eighties song sound much more distorted.

“You aren’t supposed to be ‘n here!” Ralph called out again, trying his best to not antagonize whoever was in here with him. “You can just come out now and go home! The cops won’t have ta get involved if you just-”

_ “When the night falls down _

_ I wait for you and you come around _

_ And the world’s alive with the sound  _

_ Of kids in the street outside~” _

Combined with the acoustics of the mall and the impenetrable darkness, the once-uplifting song took on a surreal, uncomfortable quality. There was an underlying dread that accompanied the song, and it made Ralph feel sick to his stomach. But he couldn’t help but feel like there was a slight mocking undertone to it, like whoever was blasting this music knew full well how nauseous it was making him feel. He could have sworn that as soon as that thought passed through his mind, the volume of the song was turned up in response.

Somehow.

The beam of Ralph’s flashlight shone on the construction equipment littered around everywhere, casting their black shadows down the hallways in huge, exaggerated streaks. His vision was starting to swim, and beads of sweat ran down his trembling face.

“There’s a lot of dangerous equipment in here, y’know!” Ralph called, squinting down two black hallways at a small intersection between several stores. He peered in through the front windows of one store, but only saw an empty shop floor with a lone mannequin standing still and alone at the other end. For the briefest of moments, he thought it was the trespasser (or at least one of them), but the lack of legs and facial features proved him wrong.

It was still an unsettling sight.

During his much-more-nervous patrol of the mall, the song continued to ring out, unfaltering in its ability to make his legs feel like jelly and his stomach feel like he’d ingested lead.

_ “Ooh, baby, do you know what that’s worth? _

_ Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth _

_ They say in Heaven, love comes first _

_ We’ll make Heaven a place on Earth _

_ Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth~” _

The source of the music was unmistakably getting closer, and Ralph stepped out of a hallway to find himself on a balcony overlooking the main food court. Down below, the cluttered floor seemed much further down than he’d anticipated, and Ralph resolved to avoid looking over the balconies if he could help it.

Still making his way across the upper level of the mall, he could see something on the floor at the other end of the platform. It was too far away for him to recognize what it was from this distance, but Ralph still approached it, slowly and cautiously.

The music still blared out in the night, Belinda’s voice still full of optimism for a world that could learn to love one another. Right now, Ralph twisted the lyrics into a cruel, sarcastic jab at how a fully-grown man was afraid of such a harmless prank pulled by some delinquent teens that had snuck in when he’d foolishly forgotten to lock the doors behind him.

The shape grew closer, and when the light of Ralph’s flashlight landed on it, he discovered the source of the music.

It was a boombox. A stout, silver one, like the ones he saw being carried on the shoulders of beach-goers all those years ago, blasting out Belinda Carlisle like time had frozen on that one track. Stunned, Ralph stared down at the boombox. Now that he was right next to it, the music was deafening, roaring in his ears, but he didn’t think to turn it off.

_ “In this world we’re just beginning _

_ To understand the miracle of living _

_ Baby, I was afraid before _

_ But I’m not afraid anymore~” _

A figure came leaping up silently behind the innocent security guard, a flurry of colour in the darkness. A flash of metal in the light of Ralph’s flashlight as he tried turning around, alerted by the rush of air on the back of his neck from the whistling of a blade. But before he could turn all the way around, the sharp blade of a hatchet was embedded squarely in the middle of his back.

The sound that left Ralph’s mouth was a horrible, choked scream, and he was sent sprawling to the floor as the momentum of the blow forced him down. The baton flew out of his reach, and the flashlight clattered down, its beam careening off wildly into the darkness.

“No!” he pleaded, a white-hot pain exploding between his shoulder blades. It was indescribable. His blood was gushing out of the jagged wound on his back in a hot, soaking stream, reddening his uniform and pooling on the tiles around him.

Blinded by the pain and fueled by pure survival instincts, Ralph held up his trembling hands in a vain attempt at pleading for mercy. Blood dripped from his fingers onto his face, mixing with his tears.

“You don’t have to do this! You can just-”

The figure above him, whose size was much smaller and thinner than his own, didn’t listen to his panicked begging. They raised the hatchet above their head again, spraying the wall with his blood, and brought it whistling back down again in a heartless attack.

Ralph still had his hands held above him, and the blade bit deep into the palm of his right hand, almost severing his wedding finger from the knuckle.

His howl of pain mixed with the screeching of the track on the boombox, forming an unholy cacophony of sound.

_ “Ooh, baby do you know what that’s worth? _

_ Heaven is a place on Earth _

_ They say-” _

This figure, who was dressed in a mismatched clown outfit, complete with eye-bleedingly neon colours splattered crimson with the blood of her newest victim, swung the hatchet down again. The blade tasted the flesh of Ralph’s collarbone, and a mixture of blood and bone fragments spilled onto the floor. The sheer agony heard in Ralph’s screams of pain just fueled her fire; it filled up her tummy with a blazing desire to inflict more pain, more fear, more despair. It was a maddening, senseless attack, but she was loving every second of it.

Tears of pure joy pricked her eyes behind her white-and-brown bunny mask, whose fur was turning red from the spray of this newest guard’s blood. Ragged pants of exhilaration, almost orgasmic in nature, rattled between her teeth, and blow after blow was rained down on Ralph’s body. She possessed strength beyond her stature, and it showed in how savage and unrelenting her strikes were.

Even when Ralph had stopped screeching in pain and his body had been reduced to a bloody mess of shattered bone and dismembered meat, the rabbit-masked girl continued her assault. All the while, her favourite song filled the mall, filling her with unbridled joy.

_ “Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth _

_ Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth _

_ Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth _

_ Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth _

_ Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth~” _

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 6 am to write this FanFic lmaoooo
> 
> It's been three months to the day since I wrote my last FNAF Fic, and I realized that I haven't really written any horror stories for FNAF lately. So, I decided to write one today!  
> I know that this Fic is much darker than FNAF usually goes, but I do think that the series needs to reclaim the horror that made it popular in the first place, instead of dumbing everything down and making it sickeningly kid-friendly.
> 
> ALSO! I love love LOOOOVE Vanny (RF's real name), and I can't wait to see her in the newest game! I know that my version of her (a bloodthirsty killer dressed as a neon clown) won't line up with how she looks and acts in canon, but a girl can dream :')
> 
> ANYWAY  
> Please leave kudos and comments, so I know that people like my work! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
